1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to valves and more particularly to a valve having a plurality of ports and valve openings, and an improved valve sealing element.
2. Prior Art
In conventional valves such as are used in water filtration systems and the like, economy and durability are important. Certain of such valves employ a plurality of valve openings, and a plurality of valve sealing elements are moved into and out of sealing engagement with the valve openings by means of a number of valve operator rods or the like. Conventional valve sealing elements utilized for such purposes are frequently required to be dimensioned to close tolerances to assure proper closing of the valve openings. However, close tolerance control during production increases the cost of the valves, in many cases to a substantial extent. It would be desirable to be able to provide an improved valve utilizing valve sealing elements which can be dimensioned to larger dimensional tolerances while still performing satisfactorily. It would also be desirable if such valve sealing elements could provide gradual rather than abrupt closing and opening of the valve openings for smoother operation of the valve with less wear. Other structural changes in the valve which would reduce the cost of the valve would also be desirable.